<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Аперитив by SweetAtmosphere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915661">Аперитив</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAtmosphere/pseuds/SweetAtmosphere'>SweetAtmosphere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, M/M, Post-Time Skip, atmosphere, и играют лишь косвенную роль, отношения тут не особо прописаны, хоть я и отметила пейринг</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAtmosphere/pseuds/SweetAtmosphere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Прочувствуй атмосферу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Аперитив</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*слова, помеченные звёздочкой, отмечены в словарике в конечном примечании.</p>
<p>Беты нет, к сожалению :(<br/>Вообще, я в жизни ни строчки не написала, но однажды просто захотелось описать ЭТО. Надеюсь вам хоть немножко понравится с:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда время на часах перевалило за полночь, а пепельница переполнилась окурками от сигарет, Санджи понял что засиделся за подсчётом имеющейся провизии. Луффи не прекращает воровать еду, потому учёт продуктов и припасов приходится делать чуть ли не ежедневно. Ещё сегодня несравненная Нами-сан устроила генеральную уборку всего корабля, распределив обязанности и мудро руководив процессом. Ну а раз рукава уже закатаны, Санджи решил заодно и постирать одежду. Он предложил свои услуги Нами и Робин, но те вежливо отказались. Само собой кок не забывал и про свою главную обязанность – держать членов команды сытыми! День был довольно душным, так что в перерывах между основными приемами пищи, он разносил друзьям холодные напитки и закуски. Он не помнил сидел ли вообще хоть раз за сегодня. Ноги гудели.</p>
<p>Когда глаза уже устали смотреть на буквы и цифры на бумаге, а шея начала просить пощады, повар решил закончить со списками на сегодня. Эти бумажки всё равно никуда не денутся, как бы он этого не хотел. Так что убрав письменные принадлежности в стол и, по привычке ополоснув руки, кок направился к выходу из кухни.</p>
<p>Погасив лампы и закрыв за собой дверь камбуза, Санджи начал спускаться по лестнице в бар, попутно закуривая новую сигарету. Ночь тёплая. От света полной луны на чистом и ясном небе на корабле было светло как днём. Разве что свет холодный. В отличие от ветра. Приятный ночной бриз был теплый и солёный. Кажется следующий остров будет летним. Нами-сан говорила, что мы войдем в порт через день или два. Нужно будет составить список покупок. Но не сегодня. Слишком уж поздно.</p>
<p>Зайдя в просторную комнату, Санджи решает не включать ни главный свет, ни настенные светильники. Света от большого аквариума достаточно, чтобы видеть окружающие предметы, не напрягая уставших глаз. А вот подсветка непосредственно у барной стойки будет нелишней. Он подходит к прилавку, вновь ополаскивает руки в небольшой раковине и достает с нижней полки высокий хайбол*. Наполнив стакан льдом, Санджи смешивает себе привычный Лонг-Айленд*, виртуозно маневрируя между полок с разнообразным алкоголем и сладкими сиропами. Мерцание воды в аквариуме отражается от бутылок и бокалов, рисуя причудливые узоры на стенах, свет на них беззвучно танцует. Мягкие шаги Санджи и его тихое мычание мелодии, незнакомой даже ему самому – единственные звуки, беспокоящие окружающую тишину. Иногда к ним присоединяется мягкий стук бутылок о деревянную поверхность столешницы.</p>
<p>Когда коктейль готов, Санджи берёт стакан, неторопливо обходит барную стайку и садится на мягкие бархатные диваны. Взяв тлеющую сигарету в левую руку и сделав первый глоток, он слегка вздыхает от приятного, сладковато-кислого вкуса своего напитка и, то ли от наслаждения, то ли от усталости слегка запрокидывает голову назад, расправляя руки по спинке сидения. Наконец-то можно расслабить узел его галстука и расстегнуть первые две пуговицы рубашки. Ещё одна затяжка никотином. Ещё один глоток алкоголя. Сладкий запах цитруса и горьких сигарет успокаивает, а алкоголь расслабляет уставшие мышцы. Щекам становится жарко. После третьего глотка появляется лёгкая, почти незаметная, приятная тяжесть в руках. Санджи закрывает глаза. Шум моря слышен где-то вдалеке.</p>
<p>Размеренность и тишину вечера разбивает громкий стук открытия двери. По звуку тяжелых шагов и еле слышному звону металла, Санджи, даже не открыв своих глаз, понимает, кто именно разрушил его маленький рай. Когда он поднимает голову чтобы встретиться взглядом с Зоро, сам мечник слегка замирает, видимо не ожидав увидеть здесь повара. Особенно в такой поздний час.</p>
<p>– Что ты тут делаешь, чёртов маримо? Неужели я и минуты не могу провести в тишине и спокойствии, не видя твоё тупое лицо?</p>
<p>– Расслабься, кок. Я всего лишь пришел взять бутылку саке. После я сразу же уйду.</p>
<p>Проследив взглядом за фехтовальщиком, Санджи фыркает в свой стакан и спрашивает:</p>
<p>– Тебе не надоело глушить одно голое саке?</p>
<p>– А что в нём плохого? – спокойно отвечает Зоро. – Я люблю саке. К тому же оно бывает очень разным. Коктейли пьют только такие нежные девочки как ты.</p>
<p>– Остолоп. Пить один тип алкоголя каждый день безумно скучно. – Санджи вновь делает глоток из своего стакана.</p>
<p>Может это алкоголь ударил в его голову, может желание переубедить Зоро и доказать, что тот как всегда в корне неправ, но после недолгой паузы повар с напускной досадой поднимается со своего места, вновь направляясь к барной стойке, и бросает в сторону мечника краткое: «Садись и жди».</p>
<p>Зоро непонимающе провожает повара взглядом, но всё равно послушно садится прямо напротив прилавка с алкоголем, где корабельный кок уже маневрирует между шкафами, ставит какие-то бутылки и стаканы на стол, тихо гремит льдом, курит сигарету и сбрасывает пепел в пепельницу.</p>
<p>Тонкими пальцами, всегда такими холодными, Санджи ставит на барную стойку низкий стакан с тяжёлым толстым дном и бросает туда несколько кубиков льда. Взяв небольшую, длинную ложечку, он прокручивает ею лёд, двигая лишь своим изящным запястьем, окутанным манжетой его рубашки. В тишине комнаты слышится тихое позвякивание металла о стекло. Как только на стенках стакана появляется конденсат, повар одним быстрым движением выбрасывает лёд в раковину, достаёт из губ сигарету и откладывает её на край хрустальной пепельницы. Двигается он плавно, словно рыба в воде, и также бесшумно. Он словно сделан из воздуха, того самого невесомого морского бриза. На дно стакана, тем временем, неслышно падает кусочек коричневого сахара, на который Санджи капает две капли горького биттера*, а потом легко крошит его мадлером*, тщательно растирая по дну стакана. Даже за его чёлкой видно, что взгляд его сконцентрирован, но не напряжен. Веки низко опущены, тонкие губы сомкнулись в прямую линию. Холодный свет от аквариума подчеркивает острые скулы повара, а на светлых волосах играет тень от воды. Его кожа такая же светлая, как бумага, особенно в этой тёмной комнате. Плечи расслаблены, как и спина. Он всегда ходит, чуть опустив голову. Узкие бедра слегка покачиваются. А ноги …</p>
<p>Неожиданный звон и треск льда прерывает мысли Зоро, привлекая его блуждающий по повару взгляд обратно к стакану. Наполнив рокс* льдом до самого края, Санджи заполняет его алкоголем приятного золотого цвета. Виски? Может бренди? Содержимое стакана снова перемешивается. Далее ножом он срезает с апельсина корочку, слегка сворачивает её над стаканом. Цедра слегка брызгает эфирными маслами, добавляя аромат напитку, но Зоро этого не видит, слишком уж темно в комнате. Слишком заворожён движением рук повара. Апельсиновая корка так же отправляется в стакан. Наконец, Санджи осторожно берёт свой коктейль в правую руку, коктейль Зоро – в левую и направляется к диванам. Он молча передает мечнику низкий стакан и, как только новоприготовленный напиток исчезает из его ладони, неуклюже садится на место рядом.</p>
<p>– Что это? – спрашивает Зоро, скептично осматривая стакан с золотистой жидкостью в своих руках.</p>
<p>– Классический Олд Фешен*. Простой и крепкий напиток, – лениво отвечает Санджи, снова слегка запрокидывая голову, – <em>прямо как ты.</em> – Забывает добавить он.</p>
<p>Зоро смотрит на блондина, сидящего слева от него. Но не слишком долго. Вновь направив свой взгляд на бокал в его руке, мечник делает первый пробный глоток. В нос сразу же попадает приятный, нерезкий запах цитруса и пряностей. Вкус оказался очень мягкий, ненавязчивый, но глубокий и приятно тёплый. Алкоголь согрел горло. Лёгкий стон удовольствия и желание облизнуть губы сдержать удалось, но вот свой единственный уцелевший глаз Зоро всё же закрыл, а уголок его рта слегка приподнялся.</p>
<p>– Ну как? – спросил негромкий, слегка хрипловатый голос Санджи, в котором была слышна улыбка.</p>
<p>Открыв глаз и повернув голову, Зоро увидел слегка надменный и очень довольный взгляд повара. Этот лис итак уже всё понял, он просто хотел, чтобы Зоро произнёс это вслух. Горделивый засранец.</p>
<p>– Неплохо. Пить можно. По крайне мере, это не какое-нибудь сладкое дерьмо, украшенное цветочком и зонтиком.</p>
<p>Санджи громко усмехнулся и закончил свой Лонг-Айленд, пока лёд совсем не растаял. Его голова была лёгкой, веки – тяжёлыми. Не в силах держать глаза открытыми, он их прикрыл, вспоминая о забытой сигарете, но не предпринимая никаких попыток встать, чтобы забрать её или закурить новую. Стало ещё жарче. Теперь галстук совсем развязан и ещё две пуговицы расстегнуты. Стекло аквариума за спиной приятно прохладное, так что Санджи облокачивается на него затылком и с наслаждением вздыхает.</p>
<p>Зоро всё это время тихо наблюдает, не забывая потягивать свой напиток. Такие тихие моменты между ними – редкость, мечник научился их ценить. Глаза повара закрыты. Длинные светлые ресницы рисуют ещё более длинные, прозрачные тени на слегка порозовевших от алкоголя щеках блондина. Его губы чуть приоткрыты, слышно тихое размеренное дыхание. По шее скатилась маленькая капелька пота, и, обогнув ключицы, скатилась по плоской груди за край рубашки.</p>
<p>Кажется в комнате и правда немного жарко.</p>
<p>Правое плечо Санджи закинуто на спинку дивана, ладонь почти касается Зоро. В левой руке кок всё ещё держит холодный высокий стакан с тающим льдом. Зоро вспоминает про собственный и делает ещё один глоток горячительного напитка. Кажется его разум покрылся ослепляющей дымкой … но не от алкоголя. Тепло идущее слева от него так же пьянит.</p>
<p>Хочется сделать глупость. Коснуться рукой, а лучше сразу губами. Вкус алкоголя и никотина так хорошо сочетается, не правда ли?</p>
<p>Внезапно Санджи поворачивает голову в сторону фехтовальщика. Он услышал мысли? Почувствовал, что Зоро на него смотрит? Мечник замер, словно находясь на краю обрыва. Их взгляды встретились. Глаза повара всё такие же глубоко синие, как само море, и пьянящие, как и он сам. Как коктейль, который он сделал. В горле запершило. Зоро попытался сглотнуть ком, но у него не получилось.</p>
<p>Самое долгое мгновение спустя Санджи лишь еле слышно и неопределённо спрашивает:</p>
<p>– Ну так что?</p>
<p>Зоро требуется время чтобы обработать вопрос.</p>
<p>– Сделаешь ещё парочку? Я одной рюмкой не напьюсь.</p>
<p>Разум очевидно выдал ошибку.</p>
<p>Санджи снова залился звонким смехом, а потом досадно цокнул:</p>
<p>– Болван ты неотёсанный!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>СЛОВАРИК:</p>
<p>Хайбол* — высокий стакан, правильной цилиндрической формы.</p>
<p>Лонг-Айленд айс ти* — очень крепкий лонг дринк (коктейль, который долго пьётся) на пяти видах алкоголя. Коктейль придумали во времена сухого закона в Америке, маскируя его под чай.<br/>[ФанФакт: выбрала я этот крепкий напиток тк мне нужно было чтобы Санджи "развязло" с одного стаканчика ;D]</p>
<p>Биттер* — крепкие алкогольные напитки, отличающиеся горьким вкусом. К биттерам относят горькие настойки (горькие бальзамы), а также некоторые виды вермутов и ликеров. Крепость может доходить до 50%. В нашем случае используется Ангостура. При его изготовлении пряности настаивают на 97%-ном спирте, затем добавляют тростниковый сахар и дистиллированную воду.</p>
<p>Мадлер* — небольшой барный пестик-толкушка для выдавливания сока из фруктов и ягод при изготовлении алкогольных коктейлей (в нашем случае для растирания тростникового сахара). Мадлер применяют в стакане шейкера или прямо в сосуде, в котором будет подаваться напиток.</p>
<p>Рокс* — широкий стакан с толстым дном для подачи крепких мужских коктейлей или крепкого алкоголя в чистом виде. Стандартный объем: 200–300 мл. (Вообще, Олд Фешен подают в стакане с аналогичным названием, но особо они не отличаются).</p>
<p>Олд фешен* — крепкий цитрусовый коктейль-аперитив (коктейли, открывающие трапезу, способствующие проявлению аппетита) на основе бурбона с добавлением ангостуры. Один из самых старых напитков, известных барменам.<br/>[ФанФакт: я просмотрела десяток рецептов олд фешена чтоб указать именно такой, какой подойдет зоро. например если голый виски кажется вам слишком крепким его можно развести содовой. но в фике санджи плавил в стакане лед так что той воды вполне достаточно. а еще некоторые кладут не корку апельсина, а дольку (и коктейльную вишню), но это слишком сладко для зоро, так что санджи сделал самый крепкий вариант ;3]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>